CBeebies: Wonderlands LIVE! in Concert
"Wonderlands LIVE! in Concert" is a CBeebies video released on March 3, 2006. This is the first concert video. It was filmed at the Motorpoint Arena, Cardiff on the January 20, 2006. Synopsis The Overture starts and is played by an orchestra. After that, The CBeebies characters and presenters perform a concert in Cardiff, Wales featuring many of their classics, with the orchestra also helping out with the songs. Live from the Motorpoint Arena, and this is the last homecoming stop for The CBeebies Britain Tour in 2005/2006. Song list # Overture (partial) # Reach for the Stars # Believe in Magic # Gingerbread Dance # 5 Currant Buns # Tweenies Theme Tune # Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills # If You're Happy # Butterflies Flit # Postman Pat Theme Tune # Fireman Sam Theme Tune # Lunar Jim Theme Tune # Big Cook, Little Cook Theme Tune # Central Park, New York # Teletubbies Theme Tune # Number One # Andy Pandy Theme Tune # Jungle Rock # I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton # Jungle Boogie # Reach for the Stars (reprise) Trivia * This is the first concert video released in the USA. ** It's also the first one released on DVD in any country. * An early cut of the video was used on the American screener DVD. The Overture was featured in its entirety, whereas in the final version it was cut short and clips of Justin's boat were played over most of what remained. The end credits were also not present. The music mix differed from the final album and video releases, most notably Sarah-Jane's lead vocals are more clear during parts with heavy backing vocals. This version was also used in a promo for the American DVD release, as both use this earlier audio mix. * This is the last video to be filmed in full-screen. Footage from this video has been cropped to widescreen in various places such as an Freeview. * This is Justin's favourite CBeebies concert. * During the Tweenies theme tune, Mark Little and his family make cameos in the audience. * The CBeebies Telephone makes a cameo in "Justin's News." * Footage from concerts in Sheffield, Nottingham, Richmond, and Manchester are shown in a bonus feature on the DVD. The same feature reveals that Andrew Agnew (PC Plum) was at one of the concerts during this tour to perform Jungle Boogie. * The song list order on the back cover is different than in the video, highlighting some of the more popular tracks first. * The US DVD back cover says that it runs 140 mins, despite the running time actually being 77 minutes. This is because it's counting the special features in the running time. * In the booklet that came with the Santa's Rockin'! DVD, the original title was CBeebies Christmas Live. * On the American DVD disc, the copyright date said 2005 when it was released in 2006. This is because the DVD was made and being prepared for release in late 2005. * The Canadian DVD is temporarily called CBEEBIES_LIVE_WONDERLANDS_CA. * The Canadian DVD was burned on January 22, 2009. Category:Videos Category:CBeebies Concerts Category:DVDs Category:Movies Category:2006 Category:2006 concerts